Dual Serpents
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: What if Dracula had a twin sister, killed before him, who didn't die when he did? What happens when her existence comes to the attention of the Church of Rome... and Van Helsing? Gabriel x OC I hope you like it! Please drop a review to tell me what you thought. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Unfinished Business

Chapter 1 - Unfinished Business

Normal POV

"Forgive me, Father, for I have-" Van Helsing did not get the chance to finish his plea before the Father of the Church answered irritably.

"Sinned, I know. You demolished the Holy Statue. 10th century, priceless, and a symbol of hope for many people. When," he snapped, turning around in a rare moment of unveiled fury, "will you learn that despite the creature you face, you must stop this senseless destruction?" Turning back around, the Father winced, coughing harshly. Van Helsing had only enough time to lay his hand on the man's back before the Father brushed him off and strode briskly towards the underground branch of the Church of Rome's services.

"You will travel with Carl to Transylvania, Paris, and Italy. Your target is likely to be in one of those countries." Van Helsing quirked an eyebrow at the uncertain implication of the information. Seeing the dubious look, the Father sighed. "This one is... different. Treacherous." He grimaced, adjusting his cap and clutching his rosary as if to ward off evil spirits. Van Helsing noticed.

"That bad, hmm? What is he this time, warlock, werewolf, snow-beast, water beast, what?" The Father looked away, avoiding the hunter's eyes as he replied.

"Vampire."

It took Van Helsing a second to process what was said before he stepped in front of the Father, forcing him to meet his steely gaze. "I thought that all vampires created by Dracula, including this one, would have died when he was killed. What makes this one different? He should have died as well when the Count took his last breath."

The Father began walking again, leaving Van Helsing/Gabriel little choice but to follow. "We have sent four hunters, excluding you, after this vampire, but none of them have come back alive. Rather... well, they return in pieces. All of them were almost as skilled as you, but... it did not aid them in their quest for their quarry." He sighed, murmuring a quick prayer. Gabriel watched the spirits of the four hunters stir restlessly with the prayer before slowly disappearing. Blinking, he looked back at the Father. "This vampire... was not created by Dracula. That is why it did not die when he met his end. This one is significantly more dangerous than Dracula, as you can see from the men we sent." Motioning Carl over, the Father started up the projector. "Born 1422, murdered 1450. She is... Vladislaus Dracula's twin sister."

It took Gabriel a moment to process the information, but he had no choice but to remain silent as pictures and clips flashed across the screen. "She was not prominent in his family, being female. She was killed before him, and was seemingly content to remain so. Little is known about why that would be, but rumor has it that she and Dracula were meant to be the same child. Their spirit did not have the same plan, as it split into two equal parts of good and evil combined. From a letter sent by our last hunter, Paul, before his imminent demise, her name is Crina."

Turning to regard Gabriel through narrowed eyes, the Father spoke again. "Crina, as we shall call her, was resurrected by her brother's half of their shared spirit when he became the son of Satan. His brides were turned, but she was not. Stories indicate that she may have confronted him, being the 'elder', but they all have different takes on where, why, and what happened afterwards. As such, until reports of missing persons in one area caught our attention, we did not know where she was. As it happens, she is hiding out in Venice, at the Doge Palace." The Father grimaced as Carl hummed in question and Van Helsing's eyebrow rose.

"So... not all vampires prefer freezing climates through hidden gates... no Castle Dracula for her. Her name is... Crina, right?" Carl spoke up, sounding interested. The Father rolled his eyes at Carl's insatiable curiosity, then gestured sharply at Carl. "Oh! Van Helsing, I'm coming with you again, but we need to gather materials first!" Nodding rapidly at Van Helsing, he didn't even flinch when an explosion echoed behind him. Angry shouts came from all around, but he simply waved his hand and called out an apology before turning eagerly back to Gabriel Van Helsing.

"So, as usual, holy water, crossbow, silver stake, garlic ropes, and before you ask, no I can't make another one of that unique gadget from last time... I used up all the element in the world to kill those vampires, I hope you know!" Sighing, Carl shoved most of the things into a bag before turning back to Van Helsing. "So, when are we going?"

* * *

A/N: Hello! :D It's me, Namidaga Ochiru again. I recently re-watched Van Helsing, and wanted to expand on an idea that I had. :) Dracula's twin sister didn't die when he did, and Van Helsing has been sent after her as well. :) I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival in Venice

Chapter 2 - Arrival in Venice

Carl POV

"Van-" My dangerous comrade shot a sharp glance my way, and I remembered what he had said about using his name. "S-sorry... anyway, do you know what these people are saying?" Around us was a crowd of Italians, pressing inwards, trying to block the path. "I can only make out a few words..."

Van Helsing sighed irritably. "They're basically saying that we're unwelcome and that 10,000 ducats is offered for the head of Van Helsing." He turned back to the crowd of riled Italianos and shouted to them. "_Un vampiro è nella tua città! Vuoi sua scomparsa?" _I knew what he was saying without the translation he offered. _A vampire is in your city. Do you want her gone?_

Slowly, the muttering crowd quieted, and an elderly man stepped forward. Coughing, he spoke broken English. "You... come to Italy, _stranieri_, to cause an end to _un vampiro_?" Coughing wetly again, he chuckled. "How are you sure that it has not been ended?"

Van Helsing's face hardened and he held out a ring... the very ring that Dracula had claimed as his own. "_Avete visto questo di recente?" Have you seen this recently? _The old man's face contorted in horror, and he stepped backwards, crossing himself. "_Lo prendo come un sì." I take that as a yes. _Van Helsing's eyes narrowed, and he snapped at the crowd. "Where is this evil?"

The old man bowed his head, seemingly in anger, until he spoke. His voice was saturated with grief. "_Lei è a Palazzo Ducale ... con la nostra principessa." _As soon as he spoke, I understood his emotion. The princess of Italy, her parents dead, her brother deathly ill... There was every reason why the townsfolk would be horrified. 'If their princess dies, then they are leaderless... and if she is turned, then there is no guarantee that any of them are safe, even from their beloved ruler.'

Van Helsing's only reply was a curt, "_Grazie." _Pushing through the crowd, he strode into the city, leaving me little choice but to follow.

Prince POV

"_Sorellina, per favore non mi allattare. Lasciate che il medico tende a me. Se io passo, tu sei tutta Italia ha lasciato." Sister... please don't nurse me. Let the physician tend to me. If I pass, you are all Italy has left. _I tried to say more, but Lena's gentle look stopped me. "_Giovanni Rosso, mio fratello e principe in Italia." Giovanni Rosso, my brother and prince in Italy. "Fino a quando si cammina senza aiuto, vi vedrò giorno per giorno." Until you walk unaided, I will see you day by day._

Standing in a rustle of skirts, Lena walked to the window before turning and smiling at me. "_Catalina vuole vederti, pure." Catalina wishes to see you, as well. _Walking back to my side as I coughed weakly, she tucked a sweaty strand of my hair behind my ear. Speaking in English, she whispered, "Blood and water are two different things, _mio fratello._ I will not let you die." Lena pressed a light kiss to my forehead before heading to the door. "I shall send Catalina in." I shuddered, not just from the breeze coming through the open door. _I must not let that beautiful monster sway me... and I must protect my sister._

* * *

**_A/N - Ohayou, minna! :D So, I've updated my Van Helsing fanfic. I like the freedom given with this... they didn't make a sequel of the movie, which made me sad, but I like being able to expand on Gabriel's experiences. Also, my OCs work for me in this one. :D I hope you like it... I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'm trying not to let it get to me. Please, if you do read this chapter, drop a review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot to me to know that someone is interested. :)_**

**_P.S. - I know virtually no Italian, so the translations were done using translate dot com. I apologize if there are any mistakes, but I have no real way of seeing them right now. :3 Thank you for staying with me this long!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - To Understand Me

Chapter 3 - To Understand Me

Catalina POV

Standing by the window, gazing into the bustling streets of Venice, I was careful to avoid the sunlight that pooled nearby. Closing my eyes, I sighed sadly, remembering the warmth it had offered through the cold days of my human life, before my brother cursed us both with his selfish fear of death.

The soft shutting of the door alerted me to Lena's presence. "How is he? Will he see me?" My soft murmur reached her easily. She stood in the pool of sun, absorbing the warmth, though careful not to reflect it on me. While my tolerance of holier things was better than Dracula's, I was still a vampire. As much as I hated that fact, I could not change it.

Lena's gentle exhale and warm grasp of my hand brought me back from my thoughts. "He will see you. I do not think he understands, Catalina." Smiling sadly as she squeezed my hand, she spoke once more. "I do not think any of them understand. Even as you are, I cannot be afraid of you, and can only see you as a sisterly friend." I blinked back tears, touched, but also sorry for putting her through the effort of speaking in rough English around me.

Pulling away from her, I crossed my arms protectively over my shoulders and waist. Walking into the path of the sun, I let my skin resist before it gently burned away. Before any major damage was done, I stepped into the shadows. My long black hair brushed my waist, blending in easily enough with the blood-red gown I wore. The white gloves covering my hands reminded me of Anna during Dracula's ball... the one time since our confrontation that I had seen him. It had been a bitter meeting, yet filled with sweet reminders. I remembered his loyalty to our family and his tenderness as a brother. I found myself repeating one of his favorite phrases.

"_Il sangue non __è __acqua. _Blood is thicker than water." Turning, I felt my skin heal as Lena looked at me, sadness in her face. "To him, I am water. Lena, I cannot change what I have become, but I may try to save your brother. I am not the same as Vladislaus. Though I bear the symbol of my family, I am not his copy." Letting a single tear escape down my face, tinged with scarlet, I whispered into the silent room. "I am poisoned water, Lena."

Closing my eyes entirely, I heard the Italian princess approach before her warm arms enveloped me in a hug. Blinking my lashes open, I observed our differences. Golden hair stood out against my black locks. Wrapping my own arms carefully around her, I could smell her scent; roses and honey. Her pulse was steady, albeit slightly quicker than usual. It was only to be expected... she was within biting distance of humanity's worst enemy: a vampire.

"Oh Catalina... Cat, you are not poisonous. If you were, then I would be dead." Lena dropped all pretenses of formal princess behavior, using the pet name she had for me. "You are my dear friend. You are the closest I will ever have to a sister, and you are _**nothing**_ like your brother." Pulling back to smile warmly at me, her green eyes glittered. "Now, I believe that Giovanni is expecting you, Catalina." She noticed my downcast eyes and lifted my chin with a finger. "Take your time. I know he'll come around."

Embracing my friend gently, I breathed in her scent one final time before stepping away, smiling hesitantly. "Good things come to those who wait, I am told..." Lena grinned encouragingly at me and tilted her head sweetly. "I will see your brother now. I promise you, I will save him."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I knocked lightly on the sick-room door, calling out to the Prince. "Prince Giovanni... I am coming in. I am Catalina Dracula, my Lord, come to see you." I knew that he was aware of my position and my name, but it was courtesy to inform him of my identity. A cough echoed through the room, along with some rustling. He was moving about slightly. I only prayed that he would be more... calm ...than last time.

Even as I entered the room, I knew that he was no more accustomed to my presence and nature than last time. Propped against his headboard, the skilled prince threw a series of knives. The first three I caught and dropped to the floor carefully, but the last two caught me by surprise. Thrown at the same time, the first cut deeply into my left arm, pinning me to the wall. The second was no more than an inch from my heart. One more unit to the left... Smiling sadly and casting my eyes downward, I pulled the dagger from my arm, letting the cut heal quickly.

Not bothering to take the knife from my chest, I collected the knives from the floor and placed them neatly in their appointed drawer. Gripping the last hilt, still embedded in my bosom, I braced for the sharp pain and tugged it out. The wound took longer than before to heal, and I knew it was due to the time between my feedings. Placing the last family dagger in its case, I turned and curtsied to my sickly host. "Hello, Giovanni. I am glad to see you too."

* * *

_**Hello, everyone. Me again. :)**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's been a while, but I'm having a field day (field night?). I plan to update quite a few of my stories tonight, and I hope that this chapter met your expectations. I must say, I enjoy writing from a vampire's perspective... Catalina/Cat is a very interesting character to me. I connect strongly with her.**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you will forgive me for the long waiting time between updates on ALL of my stories, and I am glad that you have stayed with me to read this far. :D It means a lot! Please drop a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Ai ~**_

_**Namidaga Ochiru**_


End file.
